The Voice (Season 4)
The fourth season of the tengaged reality talent show The Voice premiered on October 14, 2019. Aili James, Kimberly, Ryan and Michael are the coaches. Drake is the neutral judge. Each team of singers are mentored and developed by their coach. In the second stage, coaches have two of their team members battle against each other by singing the same song, with the coach choosing which team member to advance. In the final phase, the remaining contestants compete against each other in the live shows. When four contestants remain they compete against each other in the finale with the coaches deciding the winner. Teams ;Main Competition : Winner : Runner-up : Third place : Fourth place : Eliminated in the Live Shows : Eliminated in the Cross Battle Rounds : Eliminated but selected to participate in the Comeback Stage : Stolen in the Battle Rounds : Eliminated in the Battle Rounds ;The Comeback Stage : Joined another team : Eliminated in the Finals : Eliminated in the Semifinals : Eliminated in the Second Battle rounds : Eliminated in the First Battle rounds Scoring Chart *Since there was a tying in score between Alisan Porter and Jeff Gutt, the neutral judge Drake decided to give Jeff 12th placed as he preferred his performance over Alisan's for that week when they were eliminated. Average Chart This table only counts for Singing scored on a traditional 40-points scale. Blind auditions The Blind Auditions started on October 14. Coaches are allowed 8 artists to join their team. :✔ – Coach hit his/her "I WANT YOU" button : Artist defaulted to this coach's team : Artist elected to join this coach's team : Artist was eliminated, but got a second chance in the comeback stage. : Artist eliminated with no coach pressing his or her "I WANT YOU" button 'Episode 1 (October 14)' 'Episode 2 (October 14)' 'Episode 3 (October 15)' 'Episode 4 (October 15)' 'Episode 5 (October 16)' 'Episode 6 (October 17)' 'Episode 7 (October 17)' 'Episode 8 (October 18)' 'Episode 9 (October 18)' Comeback Stage First Round : Artist was selected by the mentor to advance to the 2nd round of the competition. : Artist lost their battle and was eliminated for good from the comeback stage of the competition. Second Round : Artist was selected by the mentor to advance to the semi-finals of the competition. : Artist lost their battle and was eliminated for good from the comeback stage of the competition. Semi-Finals : Artist was selected by the mentor to advance to the semi-finals of the competition. : Artist lost their battle and was eliminated for good from the comeback stage of the competition. Finals : Artist was selected to win the Comeback Stage and rejoin a team of their choice : Artist lost the final battle and was eliminated for good from the comeback stage of the competition. The Battles The Battle Rounds started on September 26. The coaches can each steal one losing artist from another team and save one artist who lost their battle on their own team. Kat decided to not use any steals and therefore used 2 saves. : Artist won the Battle and advances to the Cross Battles : Artist lost the Battle but was stolen by another coach and advances to the Cross Battles : Artist lost the Battle but was saved by their coach and advances to the Cross Battles : Artist lost the Battle but was chosen by Drake to be apart of the Comeback Stage : Artist lost the Battle and was eliminated The Cross Battles Live shows The Live shows started October 26. The Top 13 Acts compete and Drake debuts as a live show coach. : Artist was place in the bottom three : Artist was eliminated Show 1: Top 13 (Oct 26) The Top 13 performed on Saturday, October 26, 2019, with the results the following episode. The two contestants with the lowest score overall is auto-eliminated and the next bottom 2 are in the Sing-Off, with the loser leaving the competition. Scores are shown in the following order, Aili James, Kimberly, Michael, Ryan, Drake. *There was a four-way tie between individuals for the final spot in the bottom 2, to break it, the neutral judge Drake's scores were used and Joshua is the only one who has a 7 while everyone else had an 8, so Joshua was placed in the bottom next to Jennifer. Guest Performances Show 2: Top 10 (Oct 28) The Top 10 performed on Monday, October 28, 2019, with the results the following episode. The two contestants with the lowest score overall is auto-eliminated and the next bottom 2 are in the Sing-Off, with the loser leaving the competition. Scores are shown in the following order, Aili James, Kimberly, Michael, Ryan, Drake. *There was a tie between Kelly Clarkson and Chloe x Halle with who would be eliminated and who would be in the bottom two. The decision was made with neutral judge Drake's scores and since Kelly received a 6 compared to Chloe x Halle's score of 7. Kelly was eliminated while Chloe x Halle was placed into the bottom two. Guest Performances Show 3: Top 7 (Oct 30) The Top 7 performed on Wednesday, October 30, 2019, with the results the following episode. The two contestants with the lowest score overall is auto-eliminated and the next bottom 2 are in the Sing-Off, with the loser leaving the competition. Scores are shown in the following order, Aili James, Kimberly, Michael, Ryan, Drake. Guest Performances Show 4: The Finale (Nov 1) The top 4 performed 2 songs, one being their song of the season, and the other being a new performance not yet seen by the judges. The contestant with the highest score after their two performances will end up securing the win for the season and their coach. Scores will be shown in the following order, Aili James, Kimberly, Michael, Ryan, and Drake. Guest Performances